


dirk/jake drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, not much porn but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i attempt smut<br/>i fail</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirk/jake drabbles

"Augh!"  
Jake groaned, thudding into the dorm room and slamming the door behind him. "Those ingrates in the gym team just AREN'T giving me the time of day here!" He slumped down on his bed, looking more than a little disgruntled.  
"Jake." Dirk sighed, his Texan accent thick upon his lips. Jake looked up to the other, and was met with orange eyes.

His shades were gone.  
Lecture time.

"Listen, those assholes are just there to help their unhealthy supplies of testosterone score themselves some oestrogen." Dirk consoled, sitting down next to him.  
"It's... not about that." Jake sighed, looking down. "It's the fact I know I can do it and all that gubbins, but they're taking all the good stuff!"  
"I rest my case about the testosterone."  
"Oh my god."  
"Hey." Dirk began, resting arms on the boy's shoulders, "How 'bout I make us some food? That make you feel better?" Jake's face broke out into a big, childlike grin. That answered well.

A few hours later, they wound up on Jake's bed together, talking loudly about how Sonic '06 was such a terrible game as they played it.  
"Another loading screen, are you shitting me?" Dirk laughed, leaning against Jake.  
"I know! As if the ACTUAL gameplay wasn't cruddy enough." Jake replied, smiling at the other. Dirk suddenly looked a little flustered, smiling softly.  
"Jake, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure buddy, what is it?"  
"Would you think I was weird if I liked... S-Sollux?" Dirk diverted.  
"Sollux?! Oh my god, the geek in computing? Well, I'd question your choice in men, but go for it, whatever chills your frills." Jake shrugged.  
"That was the dumbest saying I've ever heard." Dirk replied, "And that's really all there is to say on the minivan." That elicited a hearty laugh from Jake, who fell back onto Dirk, forearms wrapped over his stomach. Dirk looked down at the other, gulping hard. You can do it, Strider. With one swift move, Dirk grabbed Jake's collar and pulled him in to connect their lips.

Um.  
UM.  
SENSORY OVERLOAD OK WHAT EVEN ARE YOU DOING DIRK I-  
Oh.  
This is actually kind of nice.  
Jake tilted his head slowly, his hands falling limp on Dirk's wrists. Dirk folded his fist into the hem of Jake's shirt and holy shit where did our clothes go, we're topless and kissing.

Okay.  
I'm okay with this?

Dirk kept a hold of Jake's shirt as he pushed Jake back into the duvet, hands canvasing every square inch of bare chest on the tanned boy. The clink of a belt was heard, and Dirk's trousers were off. Dirk held Jake's hands above his head, and hey this was actually pretty sexy, awesome. Jake laced his fingers with Dirk's- until he felt leather around his wrists. The fastening of the belt rung in Jake's ears, and then he realised. Dirk had pinned him down. Holy crud really?  
"D-Dirk?" Jake asked quietly.  
"Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you." Dirk replied, as if reading his mind. A kiss on the cheek confirmed it as a hand slid to Jake's waistband, and pushed the fabric down Jake's thighs. Jake felt like a small part of him wasn't ready. A small part was telling him to abort mission, code red, code red. But then there was the bigger part. The bigger part that gave him a hearty "Fuck it". Jake tugged on the leather, that wasn't coming undone soon. Dirk sat on him, giving him that shit-eating smirk he always put on when something was going his way. A little whine made its way from between Jake's lips as he looked up at the blond. Jake's member was flush in Dirk's hand as he toyed with it, rolling it from hand to hand and making a show of kissing the tip, eyes never leaving Jake's emerald greens.

A few minutes later, and Jake was ass up on the bed, stark naked and still bound down. His thighs were shaking profusely as he whined and cried out from underneath the makeshift gag crafted from Jake's shirt. Dirk kept giggling at him, holding him by the hips as he pounded the more tanned boy. With a final cry, Jake blew his load over his stomach and the sheets, his legs collapsing from beneath him as he breathed out. Achievement unlocked; Anal Avenger. Dirk bit his lip hard and his nails dug into Jake as he reached the inevitable release, the feeling of being filled up was weird, but kind of nice. With a soft whimper, Dirk pulled out gently and lay on top of Jake.   
"Aren't you going to untie me?" Jake asked, breathlessly.  
"...Nah."


End file.
